Indecent Liaisons
by charrrmed
Summary: Bonnie stumbles upon Tyler who is desperately trying to break Klaus' sire bond. What follows is a story about two teenagers, one more lost than the other, coming together and exploring a different use for the banes of their existence, their powers.


****Timeline: This fic runs parallel to 3.14's Dangerous Liaisons. It's set in canon, so Forwood is a factor.****

**Summary: The night of the Originals' ball finds Bonnie taking a walk to clear her head of her problems. She stumbles upon Tyler who is desperately trying to break Klaus' sire bond, only to suffer a disappointing setback when he learns Bill, who was supposed to mentor him, is dead. Could this be what actually sets him free? What follows is a story about two teenagers, one more lost than the other, coming together and exploring a different use for the banes of their existence, their powers.**

**Kink(ish? I'm not a pro at writing kink, so I don't mean to set any high expectations of how detailed you'll judge these kinks to be): Dom/Sub, pain.**

**A/N: This fic comes with a playlist and artwork. Both can be found at my lj: .com. Happy reading!**

She wasn't conscious of the steps she took. It was almost like her dreams. Her legs carried her. She followed the path from her dreams, but whether it was the ones featuring the coffins or the ones featuring the tombstones, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter. Because she wandered. She just wanted to walk it off. She was stifled at home, even more than when it was just her and her father if that could be believed. There were too many things unsaid between her and her mother. Too much understanding, too many similarities, too much adjusting. The worst part was the impending aftermath. The coffin was now open. She could leave. She'd done what Bonnie wanted her to, so she could return to her life. That was Bonnie's plan; how she saw the situation playing out; it was what she had prepared herself for. She doesn't want her mother getting any other ideas. _She_ doesn't want to get any other ideas. They're strangers, and it would be easier if they remained that way.

She found him because she thought someone was in danger. First there was the whimper, like a hurt animal, then came the roar, then the painful, heart-stopping scream. The _human_ scream. Alarmed that someone might be getting torn to shreds, she ran toward the threat.

And ended up in a cave, looking at Tyler Lockwood tightly curled and naked. Her attempts at getting his attention, at getting him to tell her who had done this to him, were met with grunts and disturbing twitches.

Moments later he collected himself and struggled to his feet, the large metal chains rattling as he did. He turned, and Bonnie perused the length of his drenched body before furrowing her lips and looking up. He was semi erect.

Out of breath and exhausted, he asked her what she was doing there, and then he started retching.

Bonnie flinched and grimaced. He looked and sounded horrible. "I was just...walking. So...you did this to yourself? It's not a full moon."

"I'm forcing myself to change. I'm trying to break Klaus' sire bond."

Sounding unconvinced, she asked, "Is that possible?"

A rush of annoyance forced his answer out. "I don't know, but I have to do something. I tried to kill Caroline."

Bonnie was too tired to even frown at his brusqueness. "I heard. I'm sorry."

Calming down just as quickly as he had gotten riled up, he answered her. "Me too. About...what I just said...or how I said it. I've been at this for days. I'm supposed to wait for Mr. Forbes to come, but I thought I'd just do it in the meantime."

Bonnie cursed the fact that she had to be the one to deliver the news. She was supposed to be getting away. "Tyler." She took a deep breath and pressed on. "Mr. Forbes won't be coming."

Nothing was said as he waited for her explanation, but part of him already gleaned the obvious from her tone. It wasn't that Mr. Forbes had changed his mind. The slackness of her face told him as much. There was only one thing to ask. "What the hell happened?"

Because he was at a lost for how the guy could die after surviving a mauling from him.

Bonnie inhaled again and wiped her palms on her jeans for lack of anything else to do. Her eyes fixed on the hard and uneven cave ground as she told him what she knew. "I'm not sure. He had vampire blood in his system, and then he was stabbed, and he chose not to transition. Caroline could barely talk, so... And I just haven't had a chance to see her."

But Tyler heard beyond the last words. She was remorseful. It's not that circumstance hasn't let her see Caroline. It's that she's chosen not to see her. "Why not?"

Bonnie caught the judgment. That he would ask at all instead of simply accept her answer made her look him in the eyes. "Because I can't," she said, her voice rough. "I just can't. I'm tired. _I_ have a lot going on. And I need some time before I can be there for her. She has Elena," she finished softly.

The chains clinked quietly when Tyler unwittingly flexed his wrists, as if to underscore Bonnie's heavy confession. He couldn't be there for Caroline either. Not without messing things up it seemed. And with Bill now gone, taking whatever help he could provide with him, he wasn't sure how long it would be before he could be there for her without adding to her distress. He sighed and became dispirited as his fortune hit him. He was chained up in a cave in the middle of civilization yet completely alone (another vampire holding spot owned by the Forbes). Why was he doing this? What if it didn't work? What was the big deal if it didn't work? Because he was doing this for one person and one person only. He hated this because of what it did to Caroline. _This_ messed up their ability to be together. With her father now dead and all she'll be dealing with when it comes to that, does she really need him? Does he need to be that involved in her life? What difference does he make? Will something even be missing from her if he's not there?

His energy sapped away before her eyes, and dread filled Bonnie. She was on the periphery of all things concerning him, the siring, Mr. Forbes, and Caroline, but at that moment Tyler looked like he had lost all hope, lost all meaning, and it made her uncomfortable. His shackled arms hung at his sides and his head was down, his eyes on the ground as if asking it for a new meaning. Or give him back the old one.

"I'll leave you alone," she said absently. Because again, she couldn't deal with someone else's misfortune right now. She needed space to wrestle with her own.

"You don't have to," he said, sounding just as absent as she. He put some life in his voice, looked at her and said, "You can stay. If you want."

"Are you done for the night?"

"Yeah," he said with a little chuckle. He felt nothing now. The rawness was gone. After every bone in his body broke, and then broke again so that he could come back as a human, he felt no pain. He had healed, and it was as if it never happened. No soreness, nothing. But mentally it was there. His body reacted when he thought about it, his stomach constricting, and his back muscles stretching. For the first time he wondered if he would prefer physical scars left behind to remind him of what he went through every month. Or any time he chose, now.

Bonnie looked around the sparse space. The light fixtures on the walls had gone one century without being used. "There's nowhere to sit." A tiny smile appeared on her face. Metaphor for her life. She couldn't remember the last time she'd...sat down. Really sat down. Relaxed. She was sure it wasn't that long ago. Before she and Jeremy broke up? When school first started? Or maybe it was farther back, when she spent the summer with her family. It was harder now. When things got going, when she got involved, it was harder to remember the time before, even if it was just one month ago. She couldn't remember the last time she sat down.

"I made space over there. Deeper to the right." He now wondered why he'd chosen a location so far away from the entrance, from the light. He brought his hands up.

"I can break the chains for you," she offered.

Her words hit him hard. If she broke the chains, if _he_ broke the chains, right here and right now, then he could go home, couldn't he? He could resign himself to his fate and go home. "No, I need them for tomorrow." Maybe.

While he struggled to undo the restraints, Bonnie found his little alcove. She was thankful she'd worn flat boots, as if she would have worn anything higher for a walk, because she was positive she would have been wobbling by the time she made it to his nook.

Upon seeing his constructed home, she decided he wasn't one for camping. Not that she'd ever camped. But he had more amenities here than she'd had when she and Jeremy had been secluded at the Witch House, including an air mattress big enough for two. She sat down with a heave and waited, taking in her rocky surroundings. She, Caroline, and Elena had been to this cave once. On the last day of school in eighth grade, they'd trekked to the location, and Caroline had boasted about her family's property, telling them of the history she'd heard from her mother, emphasizing how old the place was. She'd marveled at the coolness of throwing a party in the cave, and Caroline had latched on to the idea, vowing to make it happen before they graduated high school.

She casted her eyes to the side to keep from looking when Tyler walked over.

He wasn't embarrassed, and he thought it fruitless to make excuses. He got naked every month. It was ridiculous to act bashful just because someone, an unexpected someone at that, was there. But...he cleared his throat loudly enough to let her know he wanted her attention.

She managed to look straight at his eyes without first making a stop at his crotch, and she counted her blessings for that.

"You're, uh. You're sitting on my boxer briefs."

She gasped and looked down and sure enough a black apparel with red stripes stuck out from under her butt. She got on her knees and made apologies as she handed it to him without looking. Sudden apprehension filled her as death giddily creeped all over her body. A knot tightly wound around her neck as she felt Tyler's first vicious kill. She drew a sharp breath and ripped her hand back, dropping back on the mattress.

"What?" Tyler asked, unnerved.

"Nothing," she replied testily. She had been trying to get away from this. She had forgotten the implications of what he was.

Noting that she wasn't going to answer any time soon, he slipped on the undergarment, not bothering to turn around because her eyes were closed anyway. He then washed the grime from his hands and forearms with one of his water bottles. When he was done she had hugged her knees to her chest and was looking at them. He sat next to her and noticed her draw further into herself. "Alright. What is it? What just happened?"

"You're a vampire. When I touch vampires, I see death. I feel it. Not the most comfortable thing."

He never thought of himself as a vampire. He was a Hybrid with a werewolf side. Even when he fed, he never thought of his vampirysm. And the way she said it...like it was something unpleasant...he decided to let it go. "That sucks," was all he said. "Sorry. It's like a one-time thing?"

She shook her head in the negative. "What happens when you run out of water?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I was hoping to get this done before that happened."

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"Yeah. Sort of. I told her I was going away, and I told her it was Klaus stuff, but I didn't tell her what I was doing. I guess Klaus can still compel that out of her, but..." He never thought the guy would become such a big part of his life.

Damon had told her about Klaus' new alliance with the Council.

"What are you doing here? Do you always go out for a walk at night?"

"It's only eight," she answered. "There's a ball happening right now at Klaus' new mansion. Everyone's there. Dancing. Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, even Matt."

"_Matt? _At Klaus' mansion?"

"It's being hosted by his mother."

"His-"

She closed her eyes at how far out of the loop he was and at the things she was saying, at what she had to deal with when she returned home. "I freed his mother. Me and my mom. We freed her." And she was so very confused. How was the Original mother supposed to help them defeat Klaus, especially since talking to them obviously wasn't part of her priorities?

"And you're not invited? I'd think you'd be top of the list for that one." Maybe that's why Klaus hadn't so much as called him. He had family to deal with. Not that his phone was on. He'd turned it off as soon as came to the caves precisely because he wanted to avoid the guy.

"I think my invitation got lost in the mail," Bonnie said dryly, and he smiled.

"Why did you free his mom?"

She sighed. "I don't know. It was supposed to help. It was supposed to bring us closer to getting rid of him." But now it seemed like another problem. "I thought I was being guided; I-" She felt herself choking up and stopped talking. Her vision blurred, but thankfully it cleared and the tears went away. She was tired, mentally more than physically.

Tyler watched her. The fact that he sat a little farther back than her helped. He was in perfect view of her profile. She didn't seem to notice they weren't strictly sitting side by side. "Your mom's here?" He didn't know anything about Bonnie's mother other than she'd divorced her dad and Bonnie never spoke of her, all of this according to Matt.

"Yeah. She was supposed to help. She did help."

"And now..." he prodded.

She inhaled. "And now she can leave," she said and looked back at him.

"But you don't want that," he guessed. He wasn't one for empathy or reading people, but some things were too obvious.

"I don't want...to not want that."

Or not. But he could relate. When his father was still alive, when his family was still whole for better or worse, there were many times when he thought hoping was the worst thing to do. "So you decided to take a walk."

She smiled. "Yeah. I don't know how to deal with her. With the fact that she's back; with what I've learned about her; with what I still don't know about her and what I'm not sure I want to know. I just..."

"Don't know," he supplied helpfully.

She smiled again. "Yes."

He smiled in return. It was the first time there'd been any smiles in his life in weeks. He had smiled when he'd thought Klaus couldn't control him when it came to Caroline, but that had been fleeting. The excitement and relief had proven to be premature. His smile now, Bonnie's too, was tired and maybe resigned, but it was genuine.

"How long are you gonna be in here? Now that Mr. Forbes is gone."

He took a deep breath, a stalling tactic for the fact that he had no idea what his future held. Because upon hearing that Bill was gone, he'd lost track of the point of fighting this. It still hurt like hell every time he transitioned. Four days, and he still wasn't used to it. "I have no idea."

Bonnie heard the edge and the bitterness. "Klaus dying should break the sire bond, right? Like when an Original compels another vampire?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about that. I've never really thought of him dying. It's like I can't. 'Cause, you know..."

"Right. Doesn't exactly fall in line with pleasing him."

"Nope. What about you? What are you gonna do about his mom? And your mom."

She snorted. "I'm not supposed to be thinking about them right now. That was supposed to be the point of my walk?" she asked pointedly.

"Hey you didn't have to stay," he said, leaning back and supporting himself with his elbows.

His hair was mussed and some of it stuck to his forehead. She looked away. She realized a lull was creeping into the conversation. She should probably leave soon.

Tyler studied her form, how she was hunched over. She was looking at the path that led to the entrance, but he knew she wasn't thinking about anything. He never would have pegged her as full of drama, not even after learning she was a witch, but apparently...

Bonnie practiced in her mind how she was going to make her excuses and leave. Comfortable silence and Tyler Lockwood had never coexisted in her mind. Even though she _was_ enjoying the silence as well as the location, she needed to either get back to her walk or go home. She was about to be polite when he softly grabbed her arm. A chill seized her heart, less intense than the first contact. She turned to look at him, and he took her mouth, his hold turning firm. The increased contact rattled her, but when he started moving his mouth, one thousand years of instinct was overtaken by utter shock. She kissed him back while blinking in confusion.

Coherence returned and she made a protest in her throat and stopped the kiss. She held up the arm he held in a stop motion in case he thought to recapture her mouth.

Tyler creased his lips and waited.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

She wanted to say something impatient and rude about his obviousness and, she was sure, doucheyness, but she refrained. " you doing?"

"I ruined your walk. I figured I'd give you something else to distract you. Make up for it."

She scoffed.

"You were kissing me back," he said defensively.

She shot him a piercing glare. "That doesn't mean anything."

"I don't need it to."

She scoffed again, her mouth held open by his frankness.

"Do you?"

No, was her immediate answer, but she easily kept it to herself. She wasn't surprised by the self-restraint. And maybe that was her problem? Her 'getaway walk' had been anything but long before she had stumbled upon Tyler's whining. In addition to her mother, she had been thinking ahead on how she could solve the Esther problem: offensive spells, sealing her in the coffin again, maybe a talk with her, _definitely_ a talk with her ancestors to hopefully find out what the heck was going on. She could leave her house, but she carried the problems with her.

Tyler raised his brows as he waited for her answer.

"No," she said, lifting her chin. "But," because there had to be a but, "You didn't ruin my walk."

"Do you want this?"

Why does he want it? Does it matter? Steeling herself, she decided it didn't. But before she could do anything, because she had intended to show instead of tell, another wall rose up with a quickness. "What about Caroline?"

He sighed and shifted away from her, pulling his legs up in the way she previously had hers.

Inexplicably, his moving away made her feel bad about herself. She read it as impatience, like he felt he'd wasted his time trying anything with her, and she suddenly felt like she didn't measure up. And she wished she could have been more spur of the moment, forget responsibilities and loyalties. Irritated with herself and the direction of her thoughts, she hauled herself off the low mattress and stood.

"Caroline and I aren't anything right now."

She turned, her hair swinging into her chest, but he wasn't looking at her.

"We're having some problems."

And now, what, he wanted a distraction?

"But," he stood and put his hands on his hips. "You're friends with her. I guess you'd have a lot more to explain," he said, gesturing with his arm and moving his head in a way she'd always found peculiar. It reminded her...of an animal. Like he couldn't keep his neck straight. She looked down his body to the place where his bulge still stood out.

"Does that always happen?"

Okay now he was embarrassed, because she was looking at his thing dead on. Laughing nervously, he picked up his jacket and covered himself. "Yeah," he answered, a little bashful.

Bonnie looked at him, with his pursed lips, strong jawline, dark eyes, straight nose, defined cheekbones, and decided to figure the rest out later. She threw caution away, might be throwing everything between her and Caroline away, and removed the jacket. Chucking it on the bed, she grabbed his neck and stretched up for a kiss.

He wanted to question the change in attitude but didn't, choosing instead to wrap his arms around her. She could deal with her hang-ups later, and if he got tangled in it, fine. He didn't want to say anything to make her stop.

Bonnie lessened the space between them and put her other hand around his neck. She familiarized herself with the sinewy muscles on his damp shoulders, spreading her fingers to better feel everything. He flattened her against his crotch and grabbed handfuls of her ass, squeezing them generously. Her heart raced at his eager and rough handling. Her movements became frenzied as her hands flew over his shoulder blades. The way he fondled her butt drew her on the tips of her toes, and she held on to his biceps, taking the opportunity to squeeze them, her touch almost pinching. She faintly thought that he'd be protesting the pressure if he was human.

She dropped back onto her heels, and he followed her down. He made the kiss even more personal, tangling his tongue with hers, and he burrowed his hands under her black leather jacket to fist her sweater.

An alarm whispered through her mind when he started looming over her, almost bending her backward in his attempt to get his fill. He had just transitioned, had transitioned many times before she had found him. Weren't werewolves supposed to be aggressive? Did being a Hybrid take care of that? The first answer came when he literally growled in her mouth. The sound was so deep and rich and so foreign that she thought it just a memory, her mind making things up, a far away noise, because a human could not sound like that, not without enhancements. Her body responded regardless.

Tyler's ears were ringing. His body heated up so quick that a fresh sheen of sweat coated it. He felt lightheaded, but that wasn't enough for him to tear away from her. Each breath she expelled fed the fire inside him while her hands were like a coolant on his scorching skin. She grabbed his hair harder than he expected, and he let out another animalistic sound. She moaned in response and the sound pushed his dick against its barrier.

Bonnie felt him press insistently against her thigh and yanked his hair again, wanting his snarl. He didn't disappoint. She broke the kiss, and he was about to dive for her neck but she pulled harder, more assertively at his hair and ducked away from his searching lips, because a speck of gold caught her eye. And when he looked at her, inhuman sounds coming out every time he exhaled, his irises were decorated by the rays of the sun. She held him still, amazed, and she wondered how she appeared to him.

Tyler saw her more through his olfactive sense now than through his visual one. She was a tantalizing mass of differing scents, the trace smells of her lotion, her deodorant, her body spray, her _skin, _all engulfed him but they didn't throw him off. He had been a confused mess the first time things had heated up between him and Caroline, but now he could search out Bonnie's arousal amidst all of the aroma hitting him. Her odors made her vibrant; she stood out clearer; she looked more raw, wilder, and he knew these were his instincts, and he wanted more of her; he wanted a closer whiff of everything. He wanted to make her sweat as much as he was sweating so that he could savor that too. Even more appealing, though, was putting his scent all over her body. He wanted skin to skin contact, to press her cooler body against his hotter one. He panted at the image, and the panting turned into heaving. He realized what was about to happen, that his other instinct was going to take over, when his gums started to pulse.

Bonnie's awe gradually shifted to caution, because the gold became dirty. Blood filled the gold of his eyes, veins made roots under them. Her heart suspended when two pairs of canines bared themselves and he hunched away from her and screamed. She took a step back, acutely aware of every muscle in her body, ready to stop him should he lunge for her.

Tyler's anger seemed to feed his pain. Four days! Four days he'd been at this shit, and he couldn't get through kissing? He put a hand over his mouth while the pain subsided. He wanted to punch through the rock surrounding them. He tried to retreat the canines but found that he couldn't. Unable to completely close his mouth, he turned to Bonnie.

She took another step back, her hands raised to mid level.

What was it? He's had sex since becoming a Hybrid. Granted it was once (well it had been more than once in that two hour block the night of the bonfire). He hadn't freaked out. In fact he had never been more in control.

He looked at the girl standing weary of him and knew she wasn't it. It was him. Four days of torturing himself. Of being scared to death of that first bone in his ribcage shattering, followed by his taluses fracturing. Sometimes he would lie crying on the grimy floor, dreading having to do it again but determined to break the bond. He was out of whack. Because he was still mentally in the same place he'd been when he'd been just a werewolf. _Transitioning hurt like hell_. And with Bill dead, he wondered who could even attempt to change his _mind_.

It didn't matter how many times he wrecked the very skeleton of his body. His mind dreaded the experience. And maybe that would never change for him. The possibility scared but oddly calmed him. Closing his eyes, he hid his canines.

Bonnie's heart calmed, and she breathed easier. "Okay," she said tentatively. "It's time for me to go. Good luck...with all of this," she said and made for the exit.

"Wait, what?"

She stopped in her tracks. Was he serious? He sounded completely taken aback. _He just had to stop himself from eating her_. She did not want to be in for a night, an hour, whatever, of wondering whether he was looking at her "like that" because he wanted her _or because he wanted to kill her_. Feeling like he wasn't worth addressing, she continued on her way.

"Bonnie."

It was as if the command pulled her heart back. Closing her eyes against her body's ridiculous response, she kept walking.

"Hey!" He ran to her and put a staying hand on her arm, remembering at the last second not to turn her around too roughly.

She became annoyed just the same.

"I've got it under control."

A shocked laugh was her response. "Tyler-"

"What?"

"Let it go." He was standing too close. Each time he exhaled, his chest brushed her breasts. "Look, get back to your...training or whatever, okay?"

"I told you I was done for the night."

He still held her arm. "Well I'm still gonna go home."

"I told you-"

"_Now_. This time. What about next time?" She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to do this." She didn't want to have to be on her guard just in case he lost it. She was supposed to be throwing caution to the wind, not trading one in for another.

"I told you I've got it," he contended testily and there went his mouth straying from his brain. Because he was thinking that she was right. He wanted her to stay, wanted to insist that he could control himself, but he was afraid that if he made a mistake it would be one he wouldn't be able to come back from. He was afraid he'd either kill her or severely hurt her. But he wasn't afraid enough to reign in his damn mouth, it seemed.

"Not from what I'm seeing," she said, raising an eyebrow, knowing that wasn't going to win her any points. But he seemed intent on not dropping it, so she had to paint him a clear picture of the problem. "I think you're thinking with the wrong head here," she said, dropping a meaningful glance at his crotch. Not that she could see it. His chest was still in the way.

"You know, you keep looking at it."

She played it off with a noise of derision.

"I can show it to you."

She had never pegged him as intense, not in this context anyway, but right now his eyes seemed darker than usual, his pupils dilated, and the effect delayed her response. He kissed her, and her eyes bulged out of their sockets when he placed her hand square on his erection. She gasped when he made her squeeze it, and she ended the kiss, snatching her hand back in the process, just when he started to make her massage it. She put distance between them and held her smoking hand in a tight ball against her chest, swearing his package was now imprinted on her palm.

And there he stood, his cheeks concave as he grinned proudly, confidently, _knowingly_. She oughta give him an-

He walked up and slid her jacket off, flung it back on the mattress, and she complied before remembering herself. He had felt very good, firm, but..."Tyler, if you hurt me I'll hurt you, and I'd just rather not."

"What do you mean?" A beat and then his brain caught fire. It was like he was having all of the blinding migraines he would ever have in his lifetime. He grabbed his hair and fell to his knees screaming.

Show, not tell. It was as if she held his brain's blood vessels in her fist and was popping them like bubble wrap. One at a time. In groups. When he started growling, she stopped, again prepared to handle him should he instinctively retaliate.

Tyler tried to breathe. He had completely forgotten, but the memory now played clearly in his battered brain. The night he'd thrown Klaus' wake. She'd come in, and he'd passed out. He hadn't thought about it at all afterward just because...he hadn't had to.

"That's what I mean," she said as she looked at him pitifully. She telekinetically floated her jacket to her and slipped it on.

Tyler caught her pity, pity for him, latched on to it, and rebelled against it. He didn't want it. He wasn't something, someone, to feel sorry for. Poor Tyler can't control himself; poor pathetic Tyler can't do anything about what he is so let's leave him in some damn cave, because he obviously doesn't know better; "doesn't know how _screwed_ he is, right?"

He didn't realize he'd started talking aloud until he found himself on his feet, with her staring at him like she wasn't ready for the total displacement of his issues onto her. And then as if to fuck with him, as if the universe was throwing him one giant middle finger, his eyes became bloodshot and the veins appeared. Shutting his eyes when what he really wanted to do was tear something to pieces with his bare hands, he turned and pressed his hands against the veins as if to push them away.

Bonnie watched him huff and struggle, sympathetic to his frustration. She did feel sorry for him. She couldn't help it. She knew what it was like to be desperate for the bad side-effects to go away. And unfortunately for him there was nothing written down on the growing pains of a Hybrid.

She walked past him and removed her jacket for the last time. When she faced him, he watched her carefully. She wasn't sure how far they could take this. She still thought he needed a dose of realism, and she wasn't looking forward to his reaction when he freaked out again and she backed off in order to protect herself.

"Stop me."

She shook her head and said tiredly, "I don't wanna have to stop you."

"I didn't say I'd stop trying."

Her heartbeat went off track when he sped up to her. Without preamble, he took off her sweater, her tank top, and then _ripped_ her bra. She gasped, "Are you crazy?"

He stopped her before she could cover her breasts. He wasn't crazy; he was just working off some adrenaline. He picked her up and watched her breasts bounce, not missing her sharply drawn breath. He bounced her again and she wrapped her legs higher on his torso so that her chest was level with his mouth.

Bonnie hugged his head when he went in for her left breast. He was too eager, too into it. He seemed to forget what they'd been talking about just two seconds ago. She feared he would become over-stimulated and accidentally bite her, and that fear mixed with her arousal and excited her. Her pussy undulated at the uncertainty as he wet her areola and swallowed some of her small breast. She kissed the top of his hair and reaffirmed her hold when he bounded her again.

Tyler licked her bust, kissed his way across and then poured his attention on the other one.

Bonnie looked down and smiled at his single-minded dedication. He grazed his teeth on her skin, and for the first time she felt death a different way. It was still disconcerting, but in this context it added to her experience. Her heart jolted each time he touched her somewhere new using a different body part. She stroke his close-cropped hair as he moved them around the mattress.

He set her on her feet since there was no way to smoothly deposit her on it, and she scooted to the middle pushing aside her jacket and his clothes as she did, grateful for the bedding's size. He wasted no time getting on top of her, and they kissed, her worry and apprehension falling away as he teased her tongue and she wrapped her legs around him, wanting to press him as close as possible and enjoying his erection on her hip. It was too long since she'd been in such close contact with that particular anatomy (and she and Jeremy had been wearing too much clothes every time, unfortunately), and he liked being excited again, true excitement with no strings attached, no gloomy drama, and no history. Maybe some of those things would come in the aftermath, but right now he just wanted to get her naked.

To that end, he undid her pants and got them to her ankles before he remembered her boots.

Bonnie laughed, doing nothing to help when he struggled with the laces and shot her a suffering look. She bit her lip when he came for her underwear and _that_ he took his time sliding off. She coyly held her knees together, her smile freezing on her face when he looked at her for too long. He looked...ready. He looked like he was glad this was happening. He looked subtly grateful for it, and it made her want to fidget. She's never been looked at like that while naked. He softly ran his hand down her thighs, seemingly wanting to coax her legs open. He grinned at her, and she prepared herself for the ride, determined to keep her legs closed until the last minute.

He kissed her left knee, and she waited. He kissed down the side of her right thigh while pushing it together with her left, making her well-aware of the growing dewiness of her pussy. He stroke her left thigh while peppering firm kisses in a line leading to her waist, across her waist, on her abdomen which quivered, along each side of her abs, and she squirmed when he caught her funny bones and lingered. She jerked and pushed him away, quickly closing her legs when she realized what had happened. She was surprised he hadn't seized the advantage. He cocked his head to let her know he would get it eventually, and she sniffed and turned up her nose, unimpressed.

Her flirtatious smile brought out his own, and he resumed kissing her body, hitting her funny bones again. The way she jumped and hitched in her breath made his heart hiccup and teased his cock. He went back to her breasts and enticed each nipple until they strained for more of his attention. Her hands in his hair worked him into a fever pitch; it was like he could feel each pad of her fingers on his scalp, and the sensation skipped down his spine and gave him goosebumps.

Unable to help himself, he placed a loud kiss on one side of her neck and then captured her mouth, wanting that particular contact, almost needing it. He wished she would trail her hands straight down his spinal column, touching every bone. The thought alone made him shiver. Her smell engulfed him again and he knew his first nature was coming back out.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around him, both of them unaware that the game was over. She indulged in their kiss, giving as good as she was getting, her excitement mounting when he started to grind against her hairy mound. She moved her hands down his back and was conscious of the fact that her fingertips stopped at the waistband of his boxer briefs.

She lightly played a meaningless note on his hips, and Tyler wished she was more firm with her touch.

He inhaled the floral fragrance on her neck and moved down to take a whiff of the bergamot on her torso.

Bonnie wet her lips and tried to keep her breath under control, feeling like she might hyperventilate. He smelled her like it was the most satisfying thing, like he couldn't get enough, and he didn't just take a whiff and move on. No, he stayed; he caressed her with his nose; he sighed when he exhaled; he rubbed his cheek on her stomach; his eyes were closed; he moved down and moaned when he smelled her vulva.

She sat up and pulled him back for a kiss and used her power to start sliding his boxer briefs off.

The sensation felt so strange, since both of her arms were around his shoulders, that Tyler had to stop to see what was happening.

His curiosity made Bonnie smile.

He raised his eyebrows, telling her he was game. He got on his knees and supported himself on hers, catching a glimpse of her pussy peeking from between them.

She telekinetically pulled his dick out, and her mouth dried. It wasn't by much, but his cock was noticeably darker than the upper half of his body. Not breathing, she moved it with her power.

Tyler wasn't sure what to watch, her or the phantom touch playing with his cock. It felt weird. She motioned with her hand, but he couldn't feel it. His dick just moved, as if it was twitching by itself, but the knowledge that it wasn't, that she controlled it from where she lay, made his pulse race. He put them both in his line of sight and watched her move his dick to the left, the the right, up, down as far as she could, and he hissed when she took it too far. She retracted her power to let it spring free and then took control again.

Bonnie stuck her tongue against her bottom teeth as she narrowed her concentration and moved the skin. She glided her hand up and down and then realized she was still missing out. She pushed his underwear further, and he took it off. He got back between her knees and she pursed her lips as she took in his size, forgetting now that his eyes were on her.

Despite his efforts, he still hadn't gathered enough bravado to stave off self-consciousness whenever he got naked in front of a girl for the first time and things slowed down immensely to the point where she stared at him. He knew there was nothing wrong with his size. He liked his size. He was a good size, just above average. Good width. But people had their preferences, and...it was just disarming. And Bonnie here was staring. And smiling, and he wished she'd start moving his dick again because the silence was daunting.

After having it on her thigh, Bonnie was elated to see it in the flesh. He stood long, thick, and proud, and the veins starting to stand out gave her dirtier thoughts. She looked at him and he was looking at her, and he seemed apprehensive. "What?"

"Nothing." He didn't want to ruin it for her. He flexed his fingers on her knees. "Just wondering how long you're gonna...stare."

"For however long I want."

He chuckled, feeling the ice break. "I don't think so." He wiggled in the space between her knees and nipped her breasts with his teeth.

"No!" she protested, attempting to get the upper hand, and he gave it to her, rolling on his back so she'd be on top. She sat up and then regretted it when she realized the position she'd put herself in. She felt like he could see more now than when she was on her back. She unwittingly shifted, and he moved his hips in response. So she did it again, rubbing herself on his pelvis. They set a rhythm and kept to it, she bracing herself on his chest. He held her hips, and they breathed in sync. She mapped the plains of his chest and then set her hands on either side of his head to better grind her hips.

"No, Bonnie," he objected without thinking.

The strain in his voice made her stop everything as uncertainty threatened to make her feel awkward. Even her blood stilled as she hovered above him. She looked and his eyes turned gold before her.

"Touch me." He didn't know how else to say it, and he hoped she'd just go with it. "Just touch me," he said, already starting to feel stupid. If she didn't move in the next second...

Bonnie hadn't thought there was anything wrong with her touches. Nevertheless, she put her hands back on his chest.

She was clearly questioning the problem which made Tyler want to forget the moment. She wasn't into it. He was about to kiss her in order to switch gears when she nudged the thought from his head and then pushed it right out.

Bonnie recalled how she had felt when he had smelled her, remembered how he had seemed to truly enjoy it. Wondering how he would feel if the gesture was returned, she put her face in his neck, closed her eyes, and smelled.

Tyler froze, his arms suspended off of her body. Did she even know what she was doing? Because _he_ didn't know everything about why he had smelled her, why doing so had enhanced his arousal, although he was starting to get an idea. He just knew it made him feel great, and he liked it, and she had obviously liked it too. It couldn't possibly be the same for her. And that annoyed him a little bit. Why was she doing it if it did nothing for her, if she didn't understand it? But she kept it up, touched his cheek with her nose, traced his neck with it, teased his ear, and he was soon turning his head to give her greater access.

Bonnie relaxed her shoulders and put away her thoughts, let go of wonderings of why he wanted her to touch him. She went beyond what she typically thought about the act of smelling, rose above the mundane and necessary use of it. And she started being affected by his fragrance. It was musky and certainly nothing she'd want to bottle up and spray her room with, but there was also something else there. Something intoxicating. Was it him? Was it his skin beneath the tang of perspiration, was it...she figured out what it was. Feeling unsteady, she opened her eyes and slowly rose her head to look at him. She could've collapsed when he fixed those honeyed eyes on her. It was him. The supernatural. The werewolf. He had a scent. Pheromones? Maybe it was a pull, not quite like the kind she felt among the gifted side of her family, but it gravitated her to him. She tried to name it, to narrow it down to one thing, one description, but she failed. It was something she felt, but she also _saw_ it, saw it in his eyes. It was all over her body; it was all over the cave. It rivaled the feeling of death, and it left her speechless.

The air shifted, and he caught it. He wasn't sure what happened, but he laid it all on how she was looking at him. He wondered if this was what it felt like to fall under a spell, wondered if she was losing control and doing something to him. She looked like she was having an epiphany, and he wanted to know but he didn't want the spell to stop. His senses were more heightened, but there was something else: he felt more connected to the moon; it felt like before, before he was a Hybrid, those seconds after transitioning when his mind would be mush except for the the stark awareness of the moon. His chest expanded, and he felt like he was all around her. Anywhere she moved within this space, he would be all over her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling out of sorts and energized at the same time.

"Nothing," she answered airily, at a lost as to why he would think this was her doing. She was surprised that he felt it as much as she did, whatever _it_ was.

Tyler took a deep breath, and she invaded his nose. He made a guttural sound and flipped her over. He kissed her neck and she squirmed, giving him room so he could nuzzle and nip. He kissed her deep and spread her legs. He jostled her, feeling wild, rolling so that she was on top of him again.

Not breaking the kiss, Bonnie got his arms over his head. She ran her fingers over the soft hairs and then caressed his biceps. She trapped his wrists and thought of the chains that held them many minutes ago. Any marks there might have been were completely healed. He freed his arms and grabbed her ass, squeezing them with such force that it hurt and she whimpered in his mouth. She was put on her back again and his hand stayed under her ass. He was on his knees and leaning over to suck on her left breast, her pussy lifted almost to the middle of his chest. He purred, a beautiful sound that captured her mind and lit her heart, and he abandoned her breast and spread her legs. He growled, causing alertness to return to her heart, and he gave her pussy a long tongue bath. Her chest was tight with anxiety as he licked her. She adjusted to it, the warmth, the wetness, and she planted her feet on the bed and closed her eyes.

Tyler familiarized himself with the heady aroma of her pussy before it crippled him. He licked her as if she was a cone, with long, wide, swirling motions. She coated his tongue, saline and very pungent to his perfect senses. He shortened the path of his tongue from the top of her opening to her clit. He played with her loose lips, with her clit's hood, and with her inner lips.

Bonnie bit her lip when he swirled his tongue generously on her inner folds. Her right leg twitched and she smiled at the novelty of his thickened tongue. Her smile slipped, however, when he started licking her opening, and she opened her eyes. Though that too felt good, she was disappointed that the swirling had ended so soon. Curious, she craned her neck to look down and saw the dark cloud on his head moving as he ate her pussy. She swayed her thighs and soaked up what was happening. Looking at the ceiling, she thought she might come again tomorrow and was glad she hadn't left when she'd wanted to. He felt great between her legs.

She shut eyes when he set to sucking her clit; shut it tighter when he sucked harder. She grinned widely when he let his tongue go slack and stroke it as if he was making out with it. She sobered as tension built in her stomach. The closer she got to her orgasm, the more she shuffled her feet. She pleated her lips to try and hold in her moan. She exhaled deeply through her nose, and her eyebrows rose and bunched from her building orgasm. She held on to the mattress' fitted sheet in an effort to anchor herself and hoped he wouldn't stop like he had with the swirling. She opened and closed her mouth and started winding her hips. She was excited to come, her mouth twitching from trying to hold back her smile. A little orgasm, a precursor, passed through her as Tyler kept up his pace and rhythm. Her thighs started quivering. She opened her eyes again to look at what he was doing and gasped when he swiftly looked up at her.

The surprise sped up her heartbeat and brought her closer, the feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. He noticed and increased the pressure on her clit. She came delicately, with broken breaths. Her bent legs lifted with each twitch of her arching body, her hold on the sheet tightening. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth, and she would have told anyone that all she could do in that moment was inhale. When she released her breath, it was not pretty. It came out as a loud grunt, and she sounded like she'd been lifting weights beyond her capability and could finally rest.

He kept at her pussy, and she could've kissed him. When she masturbated she always stopped after her first orgasm, feeling that her clit was too sensitive. To keep going was one of her personal goals, and she didn't mind him helping her accomplish it.

She let out the first fragile cry. She closed her thighs around his head as he continued. She orgasmed for the second time in slow motion, letting out one desperate cry each time her body tightened unto itself. She laid a steady hand on Tyler's head as she rode out her orgasm. With a sharp yelp, she half turned on her side and buried her face on the mattress.

"Oh. My G-" Her breath hitched, and her chest felt hollow.

Tyler pried his head from between her clenched thighs and licked his lips. He couldn't help but be proud of the mess she was becoming on his bed. Grinning, he opened her stiffened legs. The veins on her neck stood out as she swallowed and calmed down. He went down and lapped her come, her pussy shiny from a mix of his saliva and her lube. Her clit stuck out from its hood and he took advantage, giving it quick and steady licks.

She moaned and played with his hair, alternately threading her fingers through it and pulling softly at the ends. She narrowed her eyes, floored by her sensitized nub and his tongue's glorious attention. Her pussy seized repeatedly, but she was able to settle down, her next orgasm taking time to mount.

Closing her eyes, she turned her head to the side and rubbed his head in the manner his tongue rubbed her clit. She used her short nails and scratched his scalp and delighted in his moan.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" She came from the back of her throat, her moan guttural and stuttering. A corner of her mind wondered how sexy that could possibly sound.

He got on his knees and pushed her thighs toward her chest to better expose her sopping pussy. He resumed licking her clit, sometimes expanding to taste her folds, but always returning to the simple and magical point. He added to the rhythm, licking it, closing his mouth around it, and letting it noisily slip out.

"Oh." She gripped his hair as if the one lifting his head up. Wanting to add something of her own to the mix, she steadied her hold on his head and closed her eyes, letting her power flow out and waiting for the pull, waiting for the connection. It never came.

She couldn't channel him. She opened her eyes and was disappointed. He was still dead. The gold eyes, the wild emotions, the smelling. He still had two sets of canines.

He was still dead. Nothing about him was cyclical anymore. The moon held no sway over him. Life, Nature, held no sway over him. She couldn't channel him.

She tried again, just in case, but magic had been around a very long time. It was ancient and therefore did not accommodate easily. Hybrids were new. Vampires were new. Maybe one day It would bend, change the rules, but for now his species were not even a mark on the well-oiled mechanism that was strict and violent Nature.

Tyler stopped. He sensed that something was different. The air rippled. Her mood had shifted. He looked up and saw her disenchanted face. "What?" he asked and he licked her juices on his lips.

"Nothing."

A lie. Because the atmosphere transformed further. Whatever had taken place between them earlier, what he now realized had come from him though how she had made it happen he wasn't quite sure, he was now attuned to her mood, and he couldn't continue if she was less than focused on what he was doing to her. He went between her thighs and placed his hands on either side of her to hold his weight. Looking down he said, "You're lying. I know you're lying so don't even."

Bonnie turned her head. How could he know? It wasn't a big deal.

"Come on," he prodded playfully.

"It's nothing," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I tried to channel you," she said, looking up at him. "It's something I can do. I can channel things that are part of Nature: the moon, another witch or warlock, water, fire. And humans. I don't know how to describe it. It's an amazing thing. It helps my magic. It...affects me. Like the moon affects you, I guess." Or affected him anyway. "It messes with my stomach. _Being_ channeled is great. Channeling someone else is just as good." Closing her eyes for a moment, she remembered the few times she'd done it with Jeremy. "It makes me feel powerful. In control. Like I can do anything with my powers. And to see the person reacting? It turns me on," she admitted quietly and shrugged.

"You can't channel me," he stated matter-of-fact, his voice void of emotion.

But Bonnie knew there was something brewing. His voice was flat, but his eyes were hard. "No, I can't. You have to have a cycle. The most basic one is life and death. Another one is...being connected to the moon," she said delicately.

"And I'm neither of those things," he said, and she heard the derision. He stared at nothing in particular, and then, "You channeled Gilbert?"

"Yeah," and she didn't think to try and prevent the smile on her lips.

Tyler looked at her, his face stony. He didn't care about her channeling someone else. He didn't even really care about her being unable to channel him. It's the _why_ that bothered him. He wasn't natural. Her magic was all about being human. He used to be that, even with the restraints imposed upon him by the moon; he hadn't been a complete monster. Bonnie's magic could've validated that. Not anymore. He felt her hand on his cheek.

"It doesn't matter."

"No?" Because it sure did put a stop to things.

She took a steadying breath, aware that he might make this into a big deal. "Yes. I promise. Now I believe you were doing something?" But he didn't budge, just kept staring at her, and his hard features grew stormy. He was definitely making this into a big deal. She got on her hands, forcing him to give her space, and she kissed him. And he remained unmoved, his mouth a straight line. "Tyler."

"Is there anything else you can do with me? Something that's like channeling?" He did not like that she couldn't use her magic on him. It made him feel less than, like there was something wrong with him, like he was broken or something. She could kiss him, he could make her come, but if only he were good enough she'd be able to use her magic on him. It was like he was only good for a set of things. And channeling was not one of them. And that ruined his mood.

Bonnie grappled with something to say.

"You gave me that headache thing."

"It's called an aneurysm."

"Right, so your powers work on me, so..."

"Tyler..." She really hadn't expected this. "I don't have anything that's like channeling that I can do to you. I mean there are sex spells," she tried, remembering something that had once come up with Jeremy.

"So we can try that," he said confidently, with a lift of his shoulder.

She let out a laugh, taken aback by his eagerness. He could be directing that at her vagina right now. "I don't know them. I mean I've seen some in my grimoires, but I haven't memorized them."

"You never tried any with Gilbert?"

"No," she replied, his impatient tone agitating her. "Tyler, it's really not a big deal," she stressed. "What we're doing is _fine_."

"You stopped-"

She shook her head in confusion.

"I felt it," he emphasized so she didn't think he was crazy.

"Well I'm fine now," she said appeasingly. "Sooo, can we get back to what we were doing?" she asked with a flirtatious smile. She pulled on his head and kissed him, and thought it weird when she tasted her come. He sighed, wiped his mouth of the rest of her come, and flopped onto his back. Her hand hung in the air. She couldn't believe it. He didn't even know what channeling was!

Tyler scowled as he rested his hands on his abdomen. He didn't think he was blowing things out of proportion. He could barely feel her at the moment, he was so focused on himself.

"Sooo, are we just gonna stop?" She asked, a little irritated by his pouting.

"Just give me a minute."

For one crazy second she felt like telling him she'd bring some sex spells with her next time. Next time? _How very presumptuous_, she thought now that there was no tongue to cloud her thought process, and she mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Instead, she caressed his chest to help him get back in the mood. She looked down and saw he was still hard. And an insane idea took root. But once it was planted, she became giddy thinking about it and hoped he'd agree. She trailed her hands through his pubic hair to his cock and teased, barely touching it with her fingers. "I think there's something else we can do," she said hoarsely.

He looked at her.

"Your...penis has blood vessels. Just like your brain."

"Woah. Woah!" he exclaimed, intuitively twisting his member away from her. Sitting up, he tried to see if she was joking. For her to do to his thing what she'd done to his head? Was she _crazy_? He imagined his dick snapping right off or becoming useless, battered; he imagined going the rest of his life never again getting an erection, imagined all of the nerve endings dying, and he brought his legs up in a protective manner.

Yet there she sat, her lips parted seductively and with a small secret smile as if chances of him going with her idea were good. He chuckled.

And Bonnie's smile dipped. But her spirit wasn't crushed. He hadn't said no yet, and she had taken a liking to her idea. She could've let out a self-congratulatory smile when a convincing argument occurred to her. "You get horny when you transition or transform-"

"Transition."

"Right. And that's painful," she trailed off and watched him think about it.

He laughed nervously. "Come on. That thing _hurts_!" Because maybe she didn't realize...

"It's just an idea," she said, backing off. She lied down and waited for him to decide, playing with her fingers on her stomach and staring at the ceiling, wondering if a nice breeze could make it this far into the cave.

"What if-" he almost couldn't bring himself to ask it. "I mean...what if I get, like, permanent damage or something?" He wasn't looking at her and his voice lacked the gravity he really felt about the idea.

Bonnie seriously wondered about that, not having thought of it before. "You heal," she reasoned. "Just like your brain heals, your penis would heal too. We can just do it once if you want."

Tyler closed his eyes and shook his head, wondering how crazy he was for even considering it. Before he could change his mind he said, "Okay."

Bonnie stopped playing with her hands.

"Okay. We can try it. Once. You're sure that's all your powers can do on me?"

"It's the only thing I can think of on the spot," she said, looking at him.

Tyler inhaled deeply, and Bonnie sat up. "We can let it go if you want," she said, taking pity on him, because she definitely did not want to cause him permanent damage.

"No," he said. His heart felt like it was making it's way down his stomach. "So uh, how do we do this?"

Bonnie couldn't help her smile. Biting her lip, she said, "Lie down."

After a fleeting hesitation, he acquiesced and closed his eyes but then thought better of it. He looked at his dick and wasn't surprised he'd gone a little flaccid, though he was slightly embarrassed. His thoughts were filled with the possibility of never getting an erection again. She immediately grabbed hold of his dick, no soft touches, no sliding hand giving him a warning, just going for the gold, and he visibly flinched. His heart skipped a beat when she laughed, a light and pleasurable sound.

She looked at him to find displeased dark brown eyes trained on her. "Sorry." She tried to hide her mirth, but her cheeks wouldn't let her.

"It's not funny."

"But it's exciting," she volunteered on a whim. "Isn't it? A little?"

Tyler folded his lips to keep from smiling, feeling her energy as the air shifted again. "Okay, come on," he said, interlocking his arms behind his head and looking down, because what else was he supposed to do? His heartbeat slowed as he watched her get lost on his dick. It was as if she'd forgotten what she meant to do, but he knew better, could feel it. And so his tension and foreboding mounted as she took her time.

Bonnie stroke his penis with her three middle fingers, traveling to the tip, rubbing it, and traveling down the other side until the side of her index finger hit his pelvis. She handled the thick and sizable package of bubble wrap with a feather touch, running her fingers over each protrusion, applying pressure on some, testing the endurance, wanting to make sure it would pop and tear, to her satisfaction, deciding whether she wanted to destroy them by squeezing or by twisting. She ran the stream through her right palm, saw the blood vessels flowing through his body, through his pelvis down to his penis. Her green eyes glittering, she waited for them, applied pressure to his penis and grinned when he jumped again. She deliberately widened her palm as she grabbed the bubble wrap, got a tight hold and started turning, turning, slowly stroking his cock as she tightened her hold, as she got his blood vessels in a group. The next turn would start taking the bubble wrap apart; on the next turn she would squeeze and start tearing the tiny projections. Resting her hands loosely at the base of his penis, she made the turn and _snapped_ his blood vessels and watched as the group she'd waited for drifted in the air, shredded and broken.

"SHIT!" Tyler wrenched away and grabbed his dick, her face, a dark and alluring mixture of severity, arousal, power, control, and sadism, ablaze in his mind.

The veins in his neck bulged out as he rolled another ninety degrees to his knees, his forehead on the mattress. And Bonnie watched, happy. She was happy. Happy at what she'd done, happy to see him like that, happy he had let her do it. She was proud and wanted more, more of his screams and obscenities as she popped his blood vessels.

Tyler caught his breath as his dick healed. When it was whole again, he realized his eyes were raw like he was ready to cry. He rolled onto his back and...

Bonnie smiled, her mouth favoring the right side of her face. "Full erection," she said silkily, gloating.

Tyler smiled and licked his lips as he settled down. The pain was gone. He wanted it back.

Despite wanting it, he winced when she grabbed him again. Bonnie thought about tasting him, thought about taking him in her mouth, licking him all over, but she hesitated, wondering if the moment was right.

Noticing, Tyler placed his hand on the wrist supporting her weight on the mattress.

The touch was light, but it managed to take her out of her thoughts, and she looked at him. He was going to kiss her, deciding that she wasn't going to do it, when she proved him wrong.

Bonnie swallowed the head of his penis and sucked once, the taste of his skin working along her palate. She then sucked the bulbous head and worked her way down to the middle, fitting him in her mouth. Her trepidation vanished as she got used to him.

Tyler watched her, his hand now on the small of her back as she got comfortable. Her hair fell in a way that prevented him from seeing her, but he wasn't going to risk anything by moving it out of the way.

Straddling his legs to face him, she flipped her hair and went down on him again. She bobbed her head slowly and marveled at how easy it was to not think, the actual experience shattering her previous conception of what it would be like to go down on a guy. She licked the protruding veins at her leisure. She tongued and sucked the skin right above his scrotum, hoping she wasn't going too far, her heart fluttering when he shifted one of his legs. She palmed his dick and stroke down and, throwing him a look in advance, cupped his balls. She smiled at their weight, their tightness, and their fragility. She pulled delicately on the hairs and massaged the large sack. He shifted again, and she moved so that he could spread his legs. Continuing her caress, she held the base of his shaft with her other hand and resumed sucking him, running her firmed tongue on the underside of his cock.

Tyler breathed deeply as he watched her brown lips around his dick. She was going slow which really wasn't his favorite speed, but she was applying the right pressure, especially each time she got to the meaty head. She sunk in her cheeks as she got closer to the top, tightening it, and just when he was in danger of popping out of her mouth, she went back down, sending waves of pleasure through his balls every time.

Bonnie licked around the exposed head, swirling her tongue, making sure to spend much time on the slit.

"Ughh," he shuddered.

She nibbled it with loose lips and proceeded to kiss along his left thigh, followed by his right, never ceasing her fondling of his balls. She licked the V cut on his hips and bit the skin, a hiss of breath her reward. She got up on her hand and lightly squeezed his scrotum, watching him all the while. Smiling, she wondered what would be the effect of giving him an aneurysm in such a frail spot. The thought sent delicious shivers all over her body.

Tyler didn't break eye contact, half wondering if she was daring him to. Her small hand felt amazing.

"So," she started slowly, "Just once, right?"

/

Bonnie closed her eyes and tweaked her nipples as he screamed and dropped to his knees, struggling against his chains. She let her head fall back and reveled.

"Yes!" he groaned harshly as his tormented dick convulsed up toward his abdomen. His balls were heavy with unshed semen, his cock wet from his pre come and her saliva.

Bonnie gathered her hair on top of her head and smiled as she watched him. When he looked up at her and grinned tiredly, her heart took flight and she twirled. Once. Slowly. Self-indulgently. She was past containing herself. Her skin was pimply from excitement and the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end. She gave and he took. She pushed and he asked for more. She sucked and he was grateful. She had taken a great liking to sucking his dick. She would give him a break and drop to her knees and lavish his hard, marred, _marred by her_, beautiful dick. She felt all of the things she had described to him about channeling: she was supremely aroused; she felt powerful; she felt like she could do nothing wrong. She was free of all worries. The only thing she was concerned with was making him and herself feel good.

They had chained him up as a necessity. She'd given him two more aneurysms and then they'd made out while he rubbed his dick on her pussy, lubing his head with her secretions. He'd teased her entrance, pushing slowly. He'd been kissing her neck when his teeth had come out and he'd nicked her. Immediately moving her head away, she'd looked up to find him glaring down at her. But unlike the last incidents, he wasn't moving away or trying to sheath his set of teeth. He'd growled at her, moving his mouth like he wanted to snap down on something, preferably her neck, and she'd slowly moved out from under him. He'd told her without ceremony that he wanted to feed on her.

So they shackled him down. He went back to normal after the first seven minutes, seven minutes of him trying to get at her, break free and get at her neck, her thigh, her breasts. She'd had to use her power to hold the chains in place to make sure he wasn't putting pressure on the wall, all while doling out pain. They'd been at it for twenty minutes. Per his request she now gave him the aneurysms in succession instead of pacing them out, and his canines hadn't appeared since, his eyes hadn't even yellowed. But both were enjoying their respective positions too much to voice the fact that he could be freed.

Strands of hair fell down to frame her face, and Tyler thought she looked gorgeous. "Come here," he panted.

Grinning, Bonnie walked up to him and let him kiss her stomach. Half of her hair cascaded down as she let go to paw the base of his neck. Closing her eyes again, she enjoyed the calm. He kissed her like he craved it, like he wanted to thank her for hurting him, and she basked in his accolades. Her pussy was drenched. She slipped her fingers between her folds to play with her clit from time to time, but she hadn't come since Tyler had stopped giving her head over the channeling situation.

She tipped his head back, and he looked at her in reverence. She brushed his forehead and then got on sore knees so she could kiss him.

They had been surprised to find that they could kiss each other better than how they'd been doing on the bed. The kisses before were enjoyable, but they were also raw and began and ended at the need to escape from their problems. There were no barriers now, no problems; it was no longer a point of not needing it to mean anything. It was now something they were both enjoying.

They ended the kiss with a prolonged smack. "Again," Tyler said.

Music to her ears. Just like before, she touched her body as she prepared to do it. He was spilling pre come more frequently. She took that to mean he was ready to come. And she knew how she wanted it to happen. "I wanna see when you..."

Tyler stood and looked down at the semen running the length his cock on down his balls before slipping off.

"Don't let me miss it," she warned demurely.

"I won't," he promised.

She loved him in chains. He looked powerful. And she would never forget the way he looked at her, how sexy it made her feel. "Are you ready?"

He grabbed the chains to let her know that he was.

So she seemed to forget again. Got in her world, focused on his cock as well as her body, touched her hair, her breasts, her stomach, her ass, turned; walked up to him, kissed him, kissed his sweaty nipples, sniffed his drenched neck, and touched him the way he wanted to be touched. She gave him a last, long peck on the lips. She lifted her chin and ran her hands down her smooth neck and tickled her collarbones with feather touches, smothering his sweat on her body. She grinned salaciously at him, and then...

"GYAHH!"

He crumbled before her. She lambasted his cock, tore his blood vessels, ripped them apart. No sooner would they reconstruct than she would slash them again. He screamed her name for the first time. "Yes," she responded breathlessly. She handed out pain and took her own pleasure from it. Playing with her muff, her eyes were alight, almost shining, as she watched what she could do.

She stood stock still, her fingers pulling at and rubbing her pubs, and Tyler felt his orgasm coming. She handed out her will again, and he gave her validation, told her he wanted her to continue. He was close, and he pulled at the restraints. Both of his natures melded together, and he wanted to break free and fuck her on the floor.

He reared back and cried out, and Bonnie eye's eyes zoomed on his cock. "Come on, Tyler." When he fixed his head, his eyes reflected his primary desires. "Come for me," she asked, her tone understated merriment as she used her other hand to squeeze her wet pussy lips together. That caught his attention, and she whispered, "Listen," and grazed the skins against each other. "Do you hear?" He grunted, and she bit her bottom lip. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," he ground out, hypnotized by her hands, stirred by her sounds, fired up by her smell.

"Listen," her voice was even lower. She stilled one set of fingers and rubbed her muff. "Do you hear?"

"Yeah," he said thickly, his cock jumping as more pre come spilled out.

"Uh," she moaned. "Tyler." She slipped her hand down her mound and between her hot folds. She ventured to her opening and rubbed her nectar. "Listen." She lubed her clit and fondled it. She pinched the hood repeatedly. "Do you hear?"

He swayed on his knees, and she continued pinching and it was as if she pushed his orgasm closer each time her fingers closed around her nub.

Taking advantage of the fact that he was distracted and without ceasing her motions, she leveled a string of aneurysms. His voice was absorbed by the cave walls, and he came. His eyes shut tight, and his mouth hung open, harsh noises escaping from the back of his throat. His ejaculation shot out of his dick in strong, thick spurts, one, two, three. Four, five, six. Seven, eight. Nine. Ten. She held her breath in anticipation as an eleventh jumped out, though it had less momentum than the previous two.

Tyler's breath shuddered out, and he let out an expletive as a twelfth oozed out of his dick, the end of his orgasm. "Oh fuck." He shivered. His legs were numb. His voice was desperate, and he moaned long and satisfied.

Bonnie looked at the mess he'd made on the ground. She wasn't conscious of her dreamy sigh.

Tyler smiled at the sound. He sat on his haunches and opened his eyes. "I'm gonna fuck you hard," he promised, sounding every bit sated even though his cock stood at half mast and was softening.

Her brows rose in surprise at his vulgarity, and she grinned. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm." Her eyes fell on his ejaculation. "How?"

"Against this wall," he said, indicating with his head.

"Oh." She was thrilled that he'd surpassed her expectation. "Do you wanna give me a preview?"

She was preening, and it reminded him of a cat. He thought she'd lick herself if she could, so happy did she look. He called her to him again and stood, thankful that his legs didn't give out. He moved to the right, away from his come so she could stop before him.

Dropping to his knees again, he started licking the top of her slit, and Bonnie widened her stance. He was in an awkward position, almost on all fours. He held her thighs with hands dirtied from when he would rest them on the floor after one of her searing aneurysms, and reached with his tongue, catching the come slowly gathering at her entrance. She held her breasts and watched how his strong back stretched and his ass stood out as he lapped at her pussy. She closed her eyes and cooed when he suddenly tongued her pussy vigorously. She soon realized that the change in speed was permanent. He licked her fast and steady, and she held his head and further widened her legs. "Ooo geez." She massaged his head as her clit stirred under the constant stimulation. He ate her with the same display of gratitude. This was another accolade and she soaked it just as she had the others. She grazed her nails on his scalp and he moaned into her pussy.

"Mmm, oh." Her completion advanced on her at an unhurried pace. She shuddered when he started to suckle her clit, but he ended it too soon. "Tyler?"

"Mm?" He stopped and looked at her.

His lips, saturated with her, made her smile. "Don't stop yet. Suck my clit some more."

His right brow twitched appreciatively at her direction. But he couldn't suck for an extended period of time in this position. His neck was at too clumsy an angle. So he backed away until his feet hit the wall behind him."Put your leg up," he directed and motioned at the spot with his head.

Bonnie grinned and complied. She lifted her left leg and made sure it was sturdy so she wouldn't lose her footing. He moved up and shifted so that he wasn't facing her vagina head on, shifted so that he could rest his left hand on her right leg while he ate her out. He cupped her left butt cheek with his right hand between her legs. She hopped forward a bit so that her leg wasn't so high. Her pink nubbin was swollen and exposed, and he closed his mouth around it and suctioned.

"Oh God," she quivered. "Yeah." He sucked her like it was life-sustaining, and the effect grew into more than she could handle, and she loved it. His tongue polished her clit when he loosened his lips to swallow, and then he refastened on her core. "Oh." She grabbed his hair and held on as her climax now hastened toward her. "Oh God, oh." She steadied her leg on the wall as her abdomen started to convulse. Small waves of pleasure rolled through her body, and tremors started passing through the thigh supporting her with growing frequency. "Oh."

"Shit," she bit off. She bounced on her leg to ease the weight she was putting on it. He moaned around her clit and the vibration made it flutter. She grimaced as he brought her closer to the ledge. She thought of how long she'd waited, how she'd teased her clit by making him scream, how she'd caressed it by sucking his cock, how she'd gotten it hot and bothered by kissing him. And now she was giving it respite. Tyler nursed himself generously, and she called out the deity's name. She climaxed on a curse. She grabbed at his scalp and shook above him as he worked her clit. "Aw yeah, aw yeah, aw yeah!" He kept sucking and a more powerful orgasm blindsided her, and she screeched. "Shit! Don't stop," she managed, even though her chest was heavy and the last thing she wanted to do was speak a full sentence.

He didn't stop.

"Aaaahhh!" She started ejaculating on the fourth orgasm. It wasn't much, but she felt liquid fall from her orifice, and it shocked her. She sobered as best she could, and quickly put her leg down, and she started to fall in her haste to get away.

Tyler sped up and grabbed her.

"Oh my God," she whined. She looked up, and what she'd expelled dripped from his chin. He pulled her back, but she stiffened.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she said, unable to help the quickness of her speech. "Mmm." She held on to his arms so her body could stop shaking.

"What?" he asked, amused. "Come on." He pulled her again, and she yielded.

She watched him get on his knees and, hoping she hadn't ruined her own orgasm, lifted her leg again. She could've melted when he immediately resumed beating her clit, same speed, same intensity, and her next orgasm was soon upon her.

She reaped the minutes of buildup. She didn't squirt with every orgasm, but when she did, it spilled out of her in streams, rivulets, and spritzes. She yelled it, yelped it, moaned it, mewled it, screamed it, and laughed through it. Tears dotted her eyes when he rattled her clit for yet another round, aware of her plight yet unmerciful. Or merciful as it were, she was too addled to figure out which one was accurate for the moment.

"Shit, Tyler, stop," she said in a voice that had to be too deep to be hers and stole her clit from his zealous lips and tongue. She backed off on wobbly legs and continued to speak profanities. His chest was wet from her come. He stood and pulled her toward him and kissed her. She caught her breath in his mouth and swallowed herself, finding that it tasted better than the first time.

Tyler trailed unclean hands up and down her back, his invigorated cock was exigent on her stomach. He kissed her neck and made his way around her body until he stood behind her. She sighed and mewled as she settled down from her orgasms, and while he wanted to give her more he preferred to finally get inside her. He grabbed her breasts and smeared grime on her stomach. She turned her face, and they resumed kissing while he pinched her nipples. He hugged her tight and savored it when she trembled. He ended the kiss and asked in a cheeky manner, "Did you like that?"

The absurd question made her smile, and she looked at him as if he'd lost a marble or two. She turned and rested her head on his chest.

"I asked you a question," he said, squeezing her tighter.

"Oh," she said, craning her neck to look at him again. "Excuse me. I didn't realize things had changed. I thought I was in charge."

He kissed her again and squeezed her nipples. On a whim, he gradually increasing the force until she moaned in his mouth, and he knew it was both pleasure and a warning. Still he pressed a might more.

"Ow, you jerk!" She slapped his insensitive hands away and wasn't surprised when he laughed. "Oh you think it's funny?"

"Yes," he responded, grinning widely.

"Jerk," she repeated playfully, swatting his hands away when he reached for her. "No," she protested defiantly when he reached again. He advanced and reached, and she retreated and blocked until her back hit the wall. She grimaced in distaste. "You made me step in my own come."

"Better than stepping in mine," he retorted.

"Ew!" She scrunched her face and laughed.

"What?" He mimicked her laughter. "I'm serious."

"That's disgusting."

"That's what I'm saying!" he continued, completely amused with himself and looking for more of her laughter.

She tried to keep the aversion in her expression, but her merriment filled the room, became a part of the smells and touches and aura that had been building between them and in which they were cocooned thanks to Tyler's lycanthropy. "Geez," she said as she calmed down.

He leaned his forearms on the wall, framing her head.

"You're nasty," she said quietly even as want refilled her eyes.

"So are you." His cock twitched as he thought of all the ways she was nasty and all the ways he wanted to be nasty with her. "Turn around."

She did as told in the space he gave her. She closed her eyes in elation when he kissed her left shoulder and cooperated when he lifted her same hand and placed it on the wall.

"My hands are dirty." And he was thankful he remembered before he ruined both of her hers. He wanted to bottom out.

Bonnie looked at him and for the second time that night he placed her hand on his crotch. This time she wrapped her fingers around it knowingly, and he grinned. She stroke him and they swayed for a moment. She faced forward and reached further down to cup his balls and moaned with him.

"Put it inside," he murmured.

"Mmm." She couldn't help her smile. "I dunno," she said lazily.

"We're not playing."

"Or what? What are you gonna do? What _can_ you do?" she amended cockily.

His chuckle burst out of him. "If you don't mind dirty dick inside you..."

She scoffed, disgusted by the idea.

"Well alright then. Be good and put it inside."

She laughed. "Be good?"

"Yeah. Be a good girl."

"Don't call me a good girl."

"Bad girl."

She grimaced. That didn't sound right either. It did nothing for her. "No."

"_Bonnie_," he stressed.

She smiled wide. "Fine." She bumped him with her ass until he backed up enough that she had sufficient room, and she bent over. She stopped smiling and hoped she could guide him inside her without any mishaps. Her heart dipped when he put his hands on her hips. She felt pressured, and she wanted to think she was overreacting but she remembered the first time she'd tried to put a tampon in there. She used his dick to graze her pussy, giving herself time. She found her opening without trouble but her relief was temporary. For some reason, she had expected him to immediately slide in. She rolled her eyes when she remembered she wasn't trying to find a _gaping_ hole.

"Hold me at the base."

And there was that. Her hand was too close to the head. She followed his guidance and positioned him.

"Don't let go," he said, his whole body springing with excitement.

She started blinking when he pushed inside her, and she reaffixed her legs. Her mouth was caught between a smile and an 'O' when the head of his cock passed through, and she licked her lips and took her pussy stretching, blinking faster, shifting more, feeling like it was going on forever, but not wanting it to end.

He hit her barrier, which gave him pause. He wanted to warn her of what he was about to do but didn't know how to voice it, had never had to voice it before. So he held his breath and pushed through with a swift jerk forward, and froze when she cursed on a sharp breath. "Are you okay?" Her hand had slipped from his cock to his thigh and he wondered if she was trying to push him back.

"Mmm-hmm, yeah," she said, her voice strained. The pain was acute and took a second too long to ebb away in her opinion, but it did and she was soon left feeling simply uncomfortable. He didn't move, and she adjusted to his snug fit. His dick went from feeling foreign to feeling both foreign and pleasant and she started to move against him.

Tyler followed her cue and let his resolve shatter. He'd been on edge as she got used to him, her pussy purring much too quickly around his cock. He humped her lethargically, long strokes that had her reaching back for more of his dick because she didn't want him to leave her completely. She felt more amazing than he'd imagined. He prolonged the process, and enjoyed how she searched him out, and took pleasure in her sighs.

Bonnie placed one of his hands on her breast and made him squeeze it. Once he took over, she put her other hand on the wall and closed her eyes. She widened her footing and he seemed to slide into her even more. She pushed against him as he drove into her and together they increased the pace. His grip on her hip and breast were sure, and she panted as he took her up.

Tyler spread his legs so he could get at her better. She got wetter, making his path slicker. More blood flowed to his dick as a clammy sound rose up every time he went in. He joined her panting as his balls grew heavier.

Bonnie exhaled long and airy when he slowed to a snail's pace, got goosebumps when he kissed across her shoulder blades, squeezed him on purpose when he started tweaking her nipples and grinned greedily when he moaned in her neck as a response.

He kept the slowness and the kisses and continued to play with her nipples. "Mmmm," she moaned when he bottomed out.

"You feel good," he murmured.

"Mmmm. So do you," she whispered, because she was unable to speak louder than that. But she was ready for him to pick up the pace. So she opened her eyes and led, going faster, and she heard him chuckle. She bit her lip and put more of her weight on her hands and kept going to show him she wasn't playing.

Tyler's mirth mixed with shock as she fucked him and herself to her heart's content. Deciding two could play that game, he started plowing into her, satisfied when he threw her off track, and she squealed. She attempted to keep up, but he would deliberately press into her just so, to ruin her attempt.

She laughed when she caught on, gave it a couple more tries, more to get the delicious feeling of him thrusting into her hard enough to make her breasts bounce than any real desire to match up to him, and then gave up and let him do her. "Yeah," she encouraged, her voice dense. She made her wrists taunt so she could take his onslaught without careening into the wall face first. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." She huffed and puffed and was once again thrown in the air. She was once again suspended, again hung by a thread, and _this_ kind of uncertainty she could get used to, this kind of instability, of confusion, she liked a lot. "Uh. Uh! Uh!" She breathed gutturally, sounded like she was in heat, and she started falling, falling blindly as she convulsed and constricted.

Tyler maintained the fast pace and bared into her until her fall turned into a float. He went back to his lazy space and looked down. "Oh my God." His jaw went slack and his heart stopped beating. She'd creamed all over his dick. He pulled out farther and there was gooey white secretion all over his cock. "Shit," he whispered in awe, and his hands trembled on her hips. He swallowed past the sudden block in his throat. "Oh my God," and he bottomed out again.

"Ugh, come on!" he ground out as she neared her second orgasm, feeling his cock become uncomfortably and deliciously rigid.

Bonnie's eyes were shut tight and her mouth opened wide as she wailed, her face an etching of carnal hedonism. It came to her on impulse. He was fucking her so good, her pussy felt so much like heaven, she was so damn comfortable and couldn't wait to reach her climax that she acted as soon as she thought of it. She reached out blindly and...

"FUCK! BONNIE!" It was all he could do stay on his feet and not blow his load. "SHIT!" His hold on her hips turned punishing as her power sizzled the length of his cock.

"Augh!" She experienced a small orgasm from the increased pressure. She wanted to give him another one but reeled when she found herself empty of cock then swept off her feet. "Tyler," she gasped as she came again from the sudden movement. While she was appreciative, she wanted the big orgasm she'd been working toward.

He sped her to the mattress and set her on wobbly feet, gave her ass a sound slap, and told her to get on. The need to fuck her on the floor, to put his scent, his sweat, his everything, on her body returned with an immense intensity.

Her muscles still not working, she fell on ungracefully and before she could situate herself along the vertical length of the bed, he'd climbed on and held her horizontally.

"Spread your legs." Her small and tight ass was enticing from this position. He put his right leg flat on the mattress while staying on his left knee, lined himself, and mounted her. He entered her slowly until the head of his cock made it through, and then he barged in.

"Ugh! Aaahh." She stretched the upper part of her body and then straightened when he started humping her. "Shit," she said with a wide smile. "Mmmm."

Tyler wanted more. More of her incoherent sounds, more of her moans and groans, more of her sighs, and he died inside each time she shuddered. He liked it best when she sounded most primal, just brute and lecherous grunts. His eyes glowed and her scent hit him anew. Her ferine noises rang in his ears and powered his thrusts. "Shit. Fuck, Bonnie!" He tightened his hold on her hips.

Her heart missed a beat when her name came out as an outright growl. She wanted to see him, wanted to see what he looked like. "Awww yeah! Ah!" Her climax came rushing back. She wanted him to keep talking. His growl crawled into her pussy and hugged her G-spot tight, and she sobbed. "Fuck! Tyler. Ty."

His name was forced out of her mouth. She wept it, and it was the most incredible sound he'd ever heard, swearing in his frenzy that no one had ever made his name sound so important, as if their everything depended on it, as if his name was their salvation. "Do it."

The growl. Her G-spot was hugged tighter, and she died just a little. She tried once. Twice. "I can't concentrate." The desperate timbre that came out was alien to her ears.

"Yes you can."

"No," she whined, as the onslaught continued on her sweating pussy.

"You're not coming otherwise," he said with his throat, completely prepared to follow through and stop her orgasm.

Did he just not know what he was doing to her with his voice? She lost the ability to speak, could not defy him in that moment, so she did it in her heart and hoped by the miracle of transference that he'd know what she meant. Her hair was frizzed out and clung to her back. Beads of sweat grew out of her body and ran down her back. She felt muggy and sticky.

"Bonnie," he warned.

She hated him for making her work during such a dire time. It took her some seconds, but she gathered everything she was left with, tried to ignore the barrage on her vulva and body, and reached out. If she were to tell it in that moment, she didn't give it her all, was not able to give it her all, the worst attempt at an aneurysm.

"YES!" He yelled as she grabbed on to his dick and went to work on his blood vessels, and his vision swam.

"Now _fuck_ me!" she cried out, close to tears. "Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah!" The pitch of her voice became sharper as she came. Her whole body jiggled, from her elbows to her thighs to her ass. The cave seemed to get hotter as her pussy pinched around his cock. He came on a grunt and a growl, and she fisted the sheet, shut her eyes tight, folded her lips, bunched up her toes, and whimpered gutturally as she ejaculated.

An abundance of creamy white liquid spilled from her pussy as if his dick was milking it, a thinner consistency than his own come, and he watched it through a vision of gold. She leaked out as he splashed in, emptying his everything in her, spurts of come lining her pussy as his balls overflowed. "Shit!" His thrusts became sloppy. He plowed her, and she gave up on trying to hold herself up and crashed on her forearms. He hovered over her, letting go of her hips to steady his arms on the bed, and he thrust into her one final time, his ass tightening, and then rested on top of her.

Bonnie couldn't take it. She still shook, and his dick was still inside her. "Ty, I'm hot," she said, the statement fraught with anguish.

"I know," he grunted.

She closed her eyes against it as her body reacted. "You're doing this?"

"Yeah." He lifted himself up. Her legs were spread and her ass still stuck up a little. He placed his hand on her hip and signaled to her that he wanted her to fully get on her knees. She did, and he pulled out. Slowly.

Bonnie buried her face in the mattress and mewled long and loud.

He got his cock out and stopped her when she went to collapse.

Bonnie opened her eyes as she caught a clue. "What are you doing?" she asked with no strength left.

He didn't answer. Just watched as her convulsing vulva pushed his come out. The quivering came back. Afraid she'd be able to feel his hand shaking on her hip, he took it off.

Bonnie pushed like she'd seen the women do a couple of times.

When his semen slipped off and landed on the bed, he kissed both of her ass cheeks. Taking that as her cue, she rolled to her left and collapsed, and he fell on the other side.

They were silent as they took in what had just happened, how amazing it had been, waited for the stamina to be able to do it again. And then Bonnie realized she was still hot. "How are you doing that?" she asked, looking at him. "The heat."

"I'm not really sure. I just..." he hesitated. Looked away from her, down at the space between them. "I just wanted...us to be closer." His brow twitched. It sounded so absurd, and he wasn't completely comfortable with saying it aloud. "I don't know; it was just a lot of stuff."

"Mmm," she said contentedly. She closed her eyes. It felt kind of nice. She felt the bed shift and then his hand was playing with her stomach. Half wondering if she'd fallen asleep, she threw her leg across his hips. "You're completely dry," she stated quizzically.

He hadn't realized. Looking down at himself, he acknowledged her observation. He liked it. She was soaked. He lifted his arm so she could rest in the crook of his neck and played with her damp hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her perspiration, and smiled wide, catching himself on the verge of sighing.

"We ruined your bed," she said lazily.

He chuckled. "I ruined your walk, so I guess it's a fair trade."

"I told you you didn't ruin my walk." And now that was _definitely_ true. She wiggled suggestively, and he laughed. Becoming conscious of the stickiness between her legs, she asked him if he had anything she could wipe with.

"Yeah."

She opened her eyes and realized that the shifting from earlier had been him getting up to wipe himself. He handed her a washcloth and stood there watching. Chuckling and shaking her head, she wiped. When she looked up, his dick gave a small twitch. She bit her lip. "Thank you."

Licking his lips, he reclaimed his place next to her as she threw the washcloth somewhere behind them.

She felt like she was on cloud nine. Her body was at once calm and buzzing. She forgot all of her troubles from before. Nothing was too big. No problem was without answer. Satiated, confusion now seemed a foreign concept. She realized her eyes had fallen shut when he grabbed the hand drawing inane patterns on his chest. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw he was waiting to kiss her.

They made out, lazy and dawdling.

"I'm really hot."

Music to his ears. He got on top of her and took in her disheveled appearance. He placed his face in her neck and breathed. She laughed. He settled down on her and reclaimed her lips.

Bonnie held his hips as he rubbed himself on her. He kissed her sweaty neck, her chest, and sucked her breast. He trailed a path down her stomach and bit her mound before kissing it. She spread her legs and he noticed that her pussy was puffier from all of his fondling. He licked the length of it, his supernatural sense of taste allowing him to suss himself out as well as her. She watched him lap at her pussy, drawing her legs up when he suckled her clit.

"I don't think I've got anything else," she said minutes later while stroking his hair. His tongue felt good, and though she was horny, it wasn't one that called for release.

"Mmmm, you sure about that?" he said, looking up at her.

She laughed. "Well I'm not feeling anything."

"Just gimme some time."

He spent more time on her clit and it became more sensitive. "Hey...don't." She covered herself when he rose. "It doesn't feel too good. Lick around."

He looked down at her vulva and sighed.

She considered him curiously. "You're not used to this, are you."

He lifted higher, and she saw he was half erect.

"Nope," he said as he stretched out on her right. "Not for a couple of months."

"Right," she said, amused. Caroline. She, on the other hand, didn't have that kind of stamina. "Well I'm...empty."

"I can wait," he said sounding like he was going above and beyond, and she laughed heartily.

"Thanks for understanding. I know it's a lot to ask," she said sarcastically after she'd composed herself, and he gathered her close to him.

"What can I say?"

"I can think of a couple of things."

That earned her a tight squeeze.

"I wonder if the ball's over," she mused after more minutes of contented silence.

The air shifted, and it was because of him. He didn't like the change in conversation, and he had a sure feeling that she really was done for the night, that she wasn't going to become horny again. Which all meant she'd be leaving soon. He thought there were more things they could talk about, more topics to broach no matter how idle. He was sure they could think up some things. However, he didn't say anything to contribute to what she currently talked about.

"I wonder if everything went okay." She frowned. "What Esther wanted." She wondered if she should tell him Caroline got a personal invitation from Klaus and then decided against it. She also wondered when she would start feeling guilty for sleeping with him. Where she'd had a lot of barriers at the beginning, her worries and feelings of loyalty seem to have been pulverized entirely. She wondered if they would come later. After she went home. Speaking of which, "What time is it?"

Tyler tightened his jaw and mentally cursed.

She left him to fish for her phone. Ignoring the alert that she had a voicemail, she saw that it was 10:41. She'd told Abby she'd be back "in a little while." It occurred to her that she might be worried. There was a weird thought. But on the off chance that she was, Abby had no way of reaching her. They hadn't exchanged phone numbers. She looked over at Tyler, and he was still stretched out, his right hand on his chest, and staring at the ceiling. He was too still. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

There was that feeling again. The one that told her something was brewing with him. "Uh. I should go. It's almost eleven, and my mom...might be worried about me." She knitted her brows, the words feeling strange on her tongue. She sighed and looked for her clothes.

Tyler swiftly got up and put on a pair of gym shorts.

Bonnie looked around and then fixed him with a wry stare. "You ripped my bra," she said flatly.

He grinned. "Don't even think about taking 'em." Spotting the navy blue garment, he sped over and snatched them up.

"Are you...keeping them? For what?" she asked after he nodded, stumped.

"Because," he answered, back straight, neck elongated, full smirk in place and bouncing on his heels.

There was the jock who was the bane of existence for a handful of Juniors, Sophmores, and Freshmen, although she hadn't heard of any incidents so far in the new school year. Then again, she paid less attention to that kind of stuff than she used to. Shaking her head, she put on her top and grabbed her jacket. She slipped on her shoes and struggled up. "We completely ruined your bed," she said apologetically as she looked at the mess they'd made.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he handed her a water bottle so she could wash her hands.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked as she shook her hands dry. "Did you bring extra?"

"No."

They made eye contact, and she had to know. "You're being...kinda weird. Are you mad about something?"

"No. I'm fine," he said with a shrug and an effort to bringing lightness to his tone. He moved around her and threw the ruined bra on the bed.

"Okay. Well I should go," she reiterated. "This," she said with a big and secretive smile when he walked back to her, "Was really fun."

"Yeah," he responded, unable to help his. "I didn't know you had that in you."

Her face threatened to crack. "Hey, back at you," she retorted when she remembered he'd surprised her too.

"Yeah," he responded with a shake of his head. He never could've imagined he'd get off on pain. Pain on his dick, at that. His heart hummed at the memory.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him. There was no tongue, just quick, close-mouthed kisses, and she made the final one last long enough that he slipped his hands around her waist. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Are you gonna keep with your training?"

"I don't know." Like her, his uncertainties had disappeared, and they were taking their sweet time coming back. "Good luck with Klaus and his mom. And your mom." He smiled.

She nodded. "If I happen to kill him before you can conquer the siring thing, I'll come by and let you know."

"Is..." should he ask? He crossed his arms, a sign of his discomfiture. "Is that the only way you'll take another walk?"

Her mouth twitched and her heart thudded at the pleasurable implication. "Maybe. Bye. Tyler."

His name. He balled his hands into fists. "Bye. Bonnie."

She smiled wide, then her expression smoothly slipped into the girl who had been beside herself as she wielded her power at him, and she left.

He threw his head back and let out a long sigh. And then walked around the cave, eventually ending up at the chains. He closed his eyes and inhaled as he handled one. She was all over. The place reeked of sex. And her face was still seared into his mind from the first time she'd held his dick. He thought back to her question, when she'd asked how he was making her so hot. He'd wanted more of her smell, more of their scent, wanted more of the primal and elemental noises she'd been making. More of her base movements. And primal to him at that moment had included heat and sweat. He had felt connected to the air around him before. With Caroline. He'd never investigated further, a symptom of the general disinterest he had felt about being a werewolf ever since he'd gotten over the hump of his first full moon. He turned into an animal every month and it hurt like hell. That was all he'd needed to know. But he had been aware of the connection during one of his times with Caroline. He'd never tried to manipulate it.

He tugged on the chain and wondered what it meant, wondered how it was connected to his lycanthropy. All he could come up with as he stood there, Bonnie grabbing his hair as they kissed, Bonnie naked and overpowering in his mind as he dwelled on his knees before her, Bonnie commanding him to fuck her and controlling his cock even when he was inside her, all he could come up with as he remembered his frantic need to fuck her wild and bring them as close as possible, was that he did have some control over nature. It still sounded ridiculous to him, but the way he figured it: the moon, used to, influence him and control him. He used to get hot the closer the full moon got. His sense of smell became more perfect, and the same went for his hearing and his sense of touch. Why couldn't he take control of those things? The air that carried the smells and sounds that made his nose and ears twitch sometimes involuntarily, why couldn't he condense it to cocoon himself and anyone he chose? The air that carried the heat that rose his temperature, why couldn't he grab hold of it and will it to rise, will someone's body to get hotter?

He pulled on the chain, lost in his thoughts. As far as he'd been concerned, he'd been powerless against the moon. Absolutely no control. And for the first time, he realized that wasn't the case. It was an empty epiphany. There was no relief, because he was a Hybrid now. He had a lot of control. And remembering how he'd been just two months ago when he was still only a werewolf, he probably wouldn't have seen any freedom in being able to condense air as well as heat it up.

What was he going to do when, if, when, if Klaus died? The bond made sure his contemplation of Klaus' death disappeared, anger and hurt rising in him at the thought of his sire dying. He closed his eyes against it and pulled on the chain. He knew for sure his attempts to break the bond was over. Mr. Forbes was gone. And he could not get used to the pain.

Instead of thinking about Klaus' demise, he approached it from another angle and considered being the solo Hybrid in Mystic Falls. How would that work? What would he do with himself? Maybe he felt a sense of loss at the possibility of not dealing with Klaus, imagined himself being a confused and aimless mess, because of the sire bond.

He was scared to go back to town. Scared to deal with his future, whatever it held. Scared to deal with being a Hybrid. It seemed to have less of a purpose than being a werewolf.

He focused his eyes and fingered the restraints. He wouldn't break them. Not yet. Because...Bonnie might come back.

He removed the begrimed bed sheet and laid on the mattress. Turning his phone on for the first time, he saw he had two missed calls and two voicemails from Caroline, one of them probably a response to the one he'd left her earlier in the day, telling her he was working on breaking the bond and that he loved her. Had she also left him a message telling him of her father's passing?

Looking at the time stamp for her second call, he realized he'd probably been sucking on Bonnie's pussy when she'd been leaving him the message. Closing his eyes, he set to thinking about Bonnie sucking his dick to give him a reprieve from her aneurysms, because he wasn't ready to think about his relationship with Caroline, his place in her life, or how what he'd done tonight would impact her and them, yet either.

The farther Bonnie got from the cave and Tyler, the cooler she became which only added to the freshness she felt. Everything seemed new, and she smiled as she decided that this was the effect of good sex. The water in the air seemed to gravitate to her cooling skin. She gathered her damp hair and held it atop her head, wishing she had a clip. She felt sticky and dirty and fantasized about getting in her shower followed by her cool bed. Anything she thought about brought comfort. Finding a spell or coming up with one to deal with Esther wouldn't be a problem; dealing with her mother wouldn't be a problem; she now felt like she could talk to Caroline about Mr. Forbes, listen to her grief and comfort her. As for killing Klaus? No problem!

She laughed out loud, confident she was being ridiculous and wondering if she'd left her mind in the cave, but she determined to enjoy this rare feeling while it lasted and walked with her eyes closed, the better to enjoy the exuberance, one last bit of uncertainty before the sun came up tomorrow.

When she got home, she found that Abby _had_ been wondering at her whereabouts, though the woman was awkward about voicing it, which made Bonnie feel at ease (though she figured the list of things that could make her feel _ill_ at ease at the moment was a short one). "I got lost...thinking. I didn't realize what time it was."

She noticed how weary Abby looked. After one mishap? Maybe it was bringing back bad memories of her old life. Bonnie knew she'd been sporting that look herself for the past few weeks. "I'm gonna go shower."

After her shower, she made a list of the things she needed to deal with, just because she wanted something to do. Her lists when it came to this kind of stuff were usually mental, which she realized for the first time probably added to her stress. It was a short list: find out what happened at the ball, which meant calling Elena (since she'd gotten a personal invite from Esther) and Caroline (since she'd gotten one from Klaus), maybe talk to Esther, definitely make a trip to the Witch House and hold a séance because she wasn't going to leave it up to chance. Whether they wanted to or not, her ancestors were going to talk to her. No more dreams. Maybe she'd bring Abby for the extra boost. She wrote 'Esther's Future' and put a question mark next to it, and last on the list was killing Klaus.

Checking her phone, she decided to listen to the voicemail. It was Damon.

"Klaus' siblings are here. Thought you'd like to know. We have the oldies, Elijah, Rebekah, and two new ones! Finn and _Kol_. The Mikaelson Bunch. The ball was _fun_. Sorry ya missed it."

His customary surliness bounced off her eardrum, and she felt the weight trying to climb back on her shoulders. Two more Original vampires? She turned her phone off and fantasized about leaving it off for the rest of the month.

Hoping every mortal who'd walked in that ball had managed to walk out still very much human, she got under her covers and switched gears.

She wanted to fall asleep thinking about the lost Hybrid in the not so remote cave. The one with the pursed lips, strong jawline, dark eyes, straight nose, defined cheekbones, and beautiful, durable cock. The one who'd steadfastly eaten her out until she'd stumbled. The one who'd looked at her with dark eyes full of lust, want, and thanks as she'd let her power loose.

The one who wanted her to come back.

**END**


End file.
